


M.I.A

by seungbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbin/pseuds/seungbin
Summary: Hyunjin is, indeed, a normal teenage boy. Always dancing during his free time and doing his works whenever he had to, he ended up with all kinda stuffs in his hands to do. He was known to procrastinate a lot, but still ended up passing all of his seven classes. Hyunjin was described as a heart-warming and delicate person, always smiling and giving affection to others. Well, that’s what we used to see him as, because since a while now, he has changed.And we don’t know why.





	M.I.A

**Author's Note:**

> hey :D
> 
> this is my first ao3 work, and i hope you guys will like it! i usually only write social stories, because when it comes to writing, i suck at it. but with ao3, i'll try to evolve my writing skills!
> 
> hope u guys enjoy my first story, and please give me lots of feedbacks and comments so i know what i can improve or what i should keep eheh :D
> 
> ALSO!! i will post a social version of this on my twitter @minberet soon :D u dont have to reab both to understand the story, so dont force urself eheh
> 
> —s

Hyunjin was lost. He has been reading over this question for several times now, but still doesn’t get a single word out of it. Unless he wanted to fail his french class, he has to actually activate his brain and starts looking for help about that question. 

 

Yes, he read that  _ damn _ book called “Ensemble, c’est tout” by Anna Gavalda, but did he understand anything from that? No. And that frustrated him, not only because he was about to fail his exam class, but because he’s the type of person who hates not knowing what he needs to know.

 

Why did Frank let Camille stay at Philibert’s place instead of himself? Why?  _ Why _ ? How the hell was  _ he _ supposed to know that?

 

“Hyunjin?” a voice called out. “Hyunjin.” that same voice repeated, this time softer and closer. 

 

Who was calling his name at this exact moment? Hyunjin’s mind wasn’t going straight at that time, his only focus was on that  _ damn _ question he wished he hadn’t received and had to be answered for tomorrow’s french class at 8AM.

 

“Hyunjin, you’re a dumbass. You know that, right?” said a familiar voice coming from behind him, but he just couldn’t put his focus on that certain thing, because all he could do was to answer that  _ damn _ question.

 

“Hyunjin.” called out that voice. All he could do was mumble whatever came out of his mind, which the other boy couldn’t understand a single thing to. 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin.” 

 

“Jisung.” he finally said back, now noticing his bestfriend on his bed, looking at him with a huge smile on his face. “I didn’t see you there, how long have you been here?” he asked, now returning to that question, his head burning.

 

Han Jisung, that was Hyunjin’s bestfriend since he was young; their parents were friends too, which helped them grew closer every day. They’re like brothers, and nothing could separate them anymore. Liking the same girl? They’ve been through that. Fought over some dumb stuffs? Did that too. Got jealous over the other for something they would laugh at today? Done that. Ignored each other for weeks because they thought they both hated each other? Went through it. Starved to death because none of them knew how to cook back when they were 15 and their parents both left them alone for a whole week? That too. They went through everything together, to knowing all of each other’s secrets to literally live with each other. Hyunjin’s clothes were Jisung’s clothes. Jisung’s foods were Hyunjin’s ones. Hyunjin’s accessories were Jisung’s. Jisung’s house was Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin’s was Jisung’s. 

 

So was the saying “Jisung was Hyunjin’s”. 

 

Everybody knew that. Hyunjin was possessive over Jisung, which the bestfriend didn’t even notice a single thing. Both of them were possessives, but not in the same way. Jisung was over-protective over Hyunjin, which lead him to always take care of the older boy and defending him over every single thing, even when Hyunjin was actually at fault. But Hyunjin… Hyunjin wasn’t a simple possessive thing. He would often dislike whoever showed a single interest in his bestfriend, and would  _ always _ end up hating everyone Jisung used to crush on. Many people thinks that Hyunjin has an actual love interest in his bestfriend, but the concerned boy would repeatedly deny that statement by saying that he only cares about Jisung’s heart’s safety, and that if anyone breaks it, he would beat the shit out of them.

 

And that is also the reason why Jisung is the only one who can call Hyunjin by his full name.  _ Hwang Hyunjin _ . He hated that name so much, that even when his own mother says it, he just... Can't take it. He doesn’t even know why Jisung saying it doesn’t bother him like anyone else saying it, but he couldn’t deny that this fact was strange.

 

“I’ve been here for a while now, I’m guessing you’ve been too focus on the french question that you didn’t even see me, uh?” laughed out the bestfriend, getting off of Hyunjin’s bed and walking over to him. “See, I said you were a dumbass, dumbass.” he smiled, while typing something up on Google. “You’ve been too concentrated over this single question that you didn't even think about searching the answer on internet…” he continued. “Here you go!”

 

Hyunjin was speechless at how dumb he actually was. He couldn’t believe himself that he took  _ hours _ to reflect on that question, for only him to find out that the answer was on internet. 

 

“Hyunjin…” Jisung’s soft voice called out. “Come here. It’s okay, everything’s okay.” he said, opening up his arms, welcoming Hyunjin’s shaky silhouette into his warm embrace. “I know you’re really frustrated right now, okay? I know you spent many hours thinking about this, just to find out that the answer was literally on the internet.” he said, now playing with Hyunjin’s hair. “It’s okay, cry all you want. I know how frustrating that can be.” he kept repeating. “You’re a smart person, it happens to everybody.” he said.

 

And Hyunjin couldn’t feel any better in those kinds of moments, where Jisung takes care of him like he was his own little baby, like he  _ belonged _ to him.

 

That’s what Hyunjin liked, but he also couldn’t find a good reason why he adored that feeling so much.

  
Jisung was his bestfriend and nothing more,  _ right _ ?


End file.
